


Misdirection

by DowagerMcGonagall



Series: Musketeer Maggie [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 1630s, F/F, Found Families, Gen, Might not be historically accurate, Musketeers AU, No Aliens or Superpowers, Swordfighting, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-08-03 12:38:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16326395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DowagerMcGonagall/pseuds/DowagerMcGonagall
Summary: This is the second story in the Musketeer Maggie series. Maggie undertakes her first mission as a Musketeer in training. It's a dangerous endeavor that could cost her everything. Loosely based on The Three Musketeers by Alexandre Dumas.





	1. The Plant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie finds herself in a precarious situation and Max makes a delivery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter tidbit: Dueling is illegal. Like I previously stated Max is the worst. 
> 
> Let me know if there are any mistakes.Thanks for reading.

Maggie stood in the snow covered woods outside of Paris. She was freezing in her shirt and pants but she preferred to do this with her cloak off. Although, she was wearing gloves to keep her hands warm. And in those nice warm hands, she was holding her sword and gauche and about five feet in front of her was a man she was going to duel.

 

Now dueling was illegal but her friends had told her it was fine and this was more like a training exercise.

 

"What's the most important thing to remember in a duel?" asked James walking over to her.

 

"Honor?"

 

"Not getting killed." said Winn as he lightly slapping Maggie in the back of her head. "Biting, kicking, and gouging. I wouldn't be here today without it."

 

"I was taught to fight like a gentlewoman."

 

"Were you raised to die young?" asked James seriously.

 

"This is Musketeer business. You don't need to get involved." said Lena interrupting the other two.

 

"I can handle it." answered Maggie before handing Lena one of her gloves.

 

Lena walked the distance until she was in middle of Maggie and her opponent and as she went to drop the glove, Maggie's opponent ran towards the center. Lena quickly dropped the glove and leaned backwards to avoid getting hit by the clashing swords.

 

Maggie quickly lost her gauche and backed away from her opponent. The man quickly attacked with his sword which Maggie blocked but then he was able to move his own gauche in for a hit. Maggie was able to block it with her arm but not before being punched in the face. She was knocked to the ground and had to quickly raise her sword to parry off her opponent's attack. She however wasn't able to effectively block a kick to her sword arm. Maggie was thrown onto her back and before the man was able to take advantage of this Maggie kicked him in his groin.

 

"She used my move." said Winn proudly.

 

The man groaned in pain as Maggie regained her footing. The two went back and forth swords clashing before Maggie was able to jab the man in the face with her elbow. They separated and soon began fighting again until Maggie was able to knock her opponents sword out of his hands.

 

"Lay down your weapons!!" yelled a man.

 

Maggie looked over and saw Red Guards approaching them on horses.

 

"Red Guards!!" yelled both Winn and James.

 

Everyone scrambled and fled the scene. Maggie went back for her gauche and immediately took off trying to avoid being captured by the Red Guards.

 

The Inseparables ran off in the opposite direction and saw Maggie being chased by the Red Guards.

 

"Well we can't do anything for her now. There's no point in us all getting arrested." said Lena.

 

"She knows the Musketeer motto." said James.

 

"Every man and woman for themselves." answered Winn and the three of them ran away from the woods towards Paris.

 

Maggie knew she wouldn't be able to run out these horses for long but she had to try. She didn't last long though as she felt herself being kicked to the ground by a guard. Once she picked herself up, she saw the guards on their horses surrounding her.

 

"You're under arrest for illegal dueling." said a guard before she was kicked to the ground again.

________

 

She's heard about the types of criminals inside the Chatelet from the Musketeers. Robbers, murderers, and who knows what else. Honestly, this was her first time any kind of prison and she had no idea what to expect as the Red Guards put shackles on her and walked her down a hall before opening a cell.

 

"Hey Miner, you've got a new cellmate." said a guard as he tossed Maggie into the cell before kicking her to the ground.

 

Maggie rolled onto her back and got a good look at her new cellmate as the guards chained her shackles to the wall near the front of the cell. He was probably a decade older than her but he seemed older. Maybe he had a rough life but he had that look about him. Combined with the glare he gave Maggie, she knew that he shouldn't be messed with. 

________

 

When he heard what happened he was livid. They knew what would happen if they got caught but they went ahead with it anyway. He ordered all the Musketeers to line up in the garrison and he yelled. He was furious and angrily paced in front of the group of Musketeers but he was mainly yelling at the three in front. Everyone knew he was yelling at the three in front. 

 

"I can't believe you let Maggie go ahead and participate in dueling! When you knew it was illegal!" 

 

"I don't like this. I've never been unpopular before." whispered James to Winn.

 

"Try being me for a change." said Winn.

 

"You're used to it. Between the three of us I've always been everyone's favorite." said James as they ignored the Captain's ranting.

 

"Maggie's in prison because of you." said the Captain a nose away from James' face.

 

"Alone. Friendless. Condemned. I hope you're very proud."

 

He walked pass glaring at the three Musketeers before yelling at the group to go about their day. He angrily walked up the stairs towards his office.

 

The remaining Musketeers in the garrison angrily glared at the three of them as they went about their duties.

________

 

"Maggie was taken to The Chatelet early this morning. She's waiting execution." said Captain J'onzz once Lena, Winn, and James entered his office.

 

"I almost thought it was real even though I knew it was a charade." said the Captain continued as he sat behind his desk.

 

"Well it fooled the rest of the them. They will never forgive us for this." said James.

 

"They shouldn't. They think we betrayed a friend." said Winn.

 

"Provoking a duel was the right thing to do. Anyone in Paris had to believe that Maggie's arrest was genuine." said the Captain trying to placate his soldiers.

 

"I still think it should of be one of us." said Lena finally speaking her mind.

 

"Miner would never trust a Musketeer. It had to be someone he didn't know."

 

"She's a Gascon farmhand with promise but she's not ready for this. We can't take any risks, there is too much at stake."

 

"She had to prove herself at some point. This might be her only chance."

 

"Well I believe in her and I'm a great judge of character." said Winn vouching for their friend but James chuckled at him.

 

"You're a terrible judge of character especially when it comes to women." argued James and Winn just glared at him.

 

"Miner stole enough gunpowder to start a small war. Where is it? What is he planning? Where are his men? If Maggie can bring us these answers, then her life is worth the risk."

 

The Captain paused before continuing.

 

"Tomorrow is Good Friday. The Queen pardons a couple of deserving prisoners this time of year. You've been placed on her guard detail and will be free to check on Maggie then."

________

 

She was resting against the cell door when she heard yelling from somewhere in The Chatelet. She looked over to her cellmate. Miner. He was flipping a coin in his hand moving it around between two of his fingers and his palm. At one point, the coin disappeared completely.

 

"How'd you do that?" asked Maggie curiously.

 

"The secret to any good trick is to make people look the other way." said Miner as he revealed the coin in his other hand.

 

Maggie was told that Miner was a trickster and before his incarceration he managed to evade Musketeer capture a few years ago. She would have to keep an eye on him if she was going to survive the next couple of days. The Captain warned her this mission could be dangerous but she wanted to do it. She needed to prove mainly to herself that she could handle being a Musketeer. Everyone else believed in her which gave her the strength to believe in herself. 

 

The cell door banged open and a guard entered with two bowls of food. He sat one in front of Miner before sitting the other in front of Maggie. Miner immediately went to his bowl while she inspected hers.

 

"What is this?" asked Maggie holding up what looked like a dead mouse by the tail.

 

"Mutton stew." replied the guard.

 

"I thought mutton was the one that went baa and covered in wool."

 

Her comment angered the guard and he kicked Maggie's bowl out of her hand and it landed on the ground. The guard then hit her with his wooden baton before walking out of the cell.

 

"You can starve for all I care, Musketeer." he said before leaving as Maggie groaned in pain.

 

"I'm no Musketeer. They betrayed me and I hate them for it." she said to Miner who watched the interaction closely before he curled back up into his corner of the cell. She needed to gain this man's trust and hating on the Musketeers might do the job. She just hoped her faux hatred sounded convincing enough. 

_________

 

After her marriage, she avoided the garrison like the black plague. Whenever she had to run errands that brought her past the garrison, she took the long way. She found new ways to travel throughout the city, including the bakery Kara now visited every other day. These days, this was the only time she actually visited the garrison. Accompanied by Max, as he delivered cloaks and uniforms to the Musketeers.

 

"Captain J'onzz. The material for your new cape has arrived." said Max who was followed by Alex and Brian, a young man who he hired to deliver his goods.

 

"A beautiful piece of cloth." said Max and he gestured to Brian to hand the Captain the blue cloth. Max had promised him a new type of cloth that was soft yet durable. J'onzz reached out to touch the fabric and once he was satisfied with it; he gestured for Max to follow him to his office to get the correct measurements.

 

"I wasn't surprised to hear about Maggie's arrest. She always struck me as the criminal type."

 

"Is that so?"

 

"Yes, I hope they hang her. However I'll be the only one to suffer from her death since she still owes me a month's rent."

 

"Your self-sacrifice in the name of justice does you great credit, Monsieur." said the Captain before opening the door to his office. 

________

 

"Good morning Alex." said James as he entered the garrison from the mess hall and was followed by Winn.

 

"I doubt it looks this good from inside the Chatelet prison." replied Alex as she glared at the two men.

 

"You heard about Maggie." said Lena walking over to join the group.

 

"Stories like this can be greatly exaggerated." said Winn.

 

"Really?"

 

"Yeah."

 

"I was told you led her to danger and just abandoned her. Is that not how it happened?"

 

"That sounds about right." confessed Winn.

 

They discussed telling Alex the truth but as much as they wanted to she wasn’t a Musketeer anymore so she had to be kept in the dark. However once she found out the truth, they knew Alex would be furious and probably would be angrier then than she was now. They hoped the mission would be complete before Alex discovered the truth; for all their sakes. 

 

"She's your friend. She's my family. What are you going to do about it?"

 

"I wouldn't call us friends exactly, we only just met. I'd call us acquaintances." said James as he finished off his scone but Alex slapped him knocking the food out of his hand and mouth.

 

"She trusted you! I trusted you to look after her!" she said as Max came down the stairs quickly. He could hear the argument from Captain J'onzz's office. 

 

"My apologies. I don't know what possessed her to do that."

 

"Alex's actions were justified. It's I who must apologize." said James as he took off his hat and bowed in apology to Alex as Max led Alex out of the garrison so she wouldn't cause a scene.

 

The trio looked on fondly as they left.

 

"I think Alex is coming into her own again." said James rubbing his cheek.

 

"Why do you say that?" asked Winn.

 

"I saw the passion in her eyes. Or maybe it was violence? With her I can never tell."

__________

 

Miner was pacing in the middle of their cell flipping his coin. Maggie still heard screaming from somewhere in The Chatelet.

 

"How'd you end up in here?" asked Maggie.

 

"I was caught in a delicate situation as I was visiting my mistress."

 

"Did she betray you?"

 

"Someone I trusted fell asleep keeping watch."

 

"Then we have something in common. We've both been let down and we're going to hang for it."

 

"Not me." said Miner as he let his coin fall to the ground.

 

"I'm going to walk out of here in broad daylight and no one will be able to stop me." he finished kneeling down to make eye contact with Maggie and she knew he was serious. 

 

She watched as he went to pick up his coin before he started choking and convulsing. He fell over onto his back as his fit continued and she couldn't reach him due to her chains. So she did the only thing she could think of. 

 

Maggie banged on the cell bars and yelled for the guard to come and help.

________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those of you who stuck around to read my series. Thanks. I'm glad you liked my first story and I hope you like this one.
> 
> Miner is from the Crossfire Supergirl episode (2.05, I think.)
> 
> Does anyone think Maggie can handle this undercover mission? Or is she in over her head? The next chapter should be up in a week or so.
> 
> Next time: The Queen gets herself caught in the crossfire of a prison riot.


	2. The Riot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena sees Maggie and James saves the Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter tidbit: Lots of action in this chapter. 
> 
> Let me know if there are any mistakes. Thanks for reading and thanks for the kudos.

Captain J'onzz, his Musketeers, a couple of Red Guards, and a few ladies in waiting had accompanied the Queen to the Chatelet.

 

"Good morning, Your Majesty. A few fortunate souls will be granted their freedom today." said the Chatelet's warden, a stocky bald man as they entered through the doors of the Chatelet.

 

"I wish I could pardon all your prisoners." said the Queen as the warden bowed and kissed her hand.

 

"You shouldn't waste your sympathies on those who don't deserve it." said the Captain as they continued on their way through the Chatelet. He never approved of the Queen's visit as he knew the exact kind of criminals the Chatelet held.

 

"All men need hope Captain. With no hope, how can they lead a decent life?"

 

They arrived to an open area of the prison and a couple of prisoners were led into the courtyard. Their clothes were in tatters and to the Queen it seemed like they haven't eaten anything of substance for some time.

 

"They look half dead. Poor things." she said as the prisoners lined up in front of her.

________

 

"Quick! Jailer, help!" yelled Maggie as Miner continued to convulse on the floor.

 

"What's wrong." asked the jailer from outside of the cell.

 

"Can't you see he's having a fit?"

 

"He's just faking." said the jailer but he opened the door anyway and pushed Maggie to the side once he entered the cell.

 

Miner's convulsions slowed down and he was breathing deeply as the jailer walked over to him. He rolled Miner on his back with his foot and saw Miner's coin underneath him. He chuckled and picked it up as he left Miner in his state. The jailer walked back to the cell door and reached for his keys but found they were missing.

 

"Of course I was faking. Looking for these." said Miner as he stood up fine and holding the jailer's keys. The jailer turned around in shock before he was punched by Miner.

________

 

"In the great mercy and in the name of God, the King has granted you clemency." said the Queen as she walked over to the lined up prisoners.

 

"I hope this small gift will help you begin your new life." she continued as she walked down the line of newly pardoned prisoners handing them a small bag filled with coins.

 

The Captain at the Queen's side turned and nodded at Lena.

 

"I'm going to check on Maggie." said Lena to James and Winn before leaving the courtyard.

 

"Did you see the gratitude on their faces Captain? Mercy can be proven to be more effective than a whip or gallows."

 

"The worst offenders would consider your Majesty's gentle nature a weakness. Some men are just born bad." replied the Captain. They have had many long arguments about this ever since the Queen started to personally be present at the prisoners' pardons.

________

 

"You'll need my help to get past the guards, Miner. Take me with you." said Maggie as he dragged the unconscious jailer further into the cell.

 

"Don't leave me here. I can help you." said Maggie just as Miner was about to lock her in the cell. This was not how the plan was supposed to go but she knew she needed to stay with Miner.

 

Miner made up his mind in a couple of seconds and opened up the cell door to unlock the shackles from Maggie's feet. They still had chains on their hands but at least they were able to walk. They locked the jailer in the cell and proceeded to escape the Chatelet.

 

"Miner! Don't leave us here." said a couple of prisoners in another cell.

 

Miner looked back and tossed Maggie the keys.

 

"Let them out."

 

Letting dangerous prisoners out of the Chatelet was also not part of the plan but she needed to play the part. 

 

Miner, Maggie, and the released prisoners charged a guard who was soon knocked to the ground. Miner grabbed his pistol and they made it to a door that led to one of the Chatelet's courtyards when Maggie saw Lena about to enter. The rest of the prisoners charged the guard by the door and Lena as Maggie and Miner came to a quick stop before he told her to follow him to another exit. Maggie didn't follow him at first wondering why Lena was there in the first place. She watched as Lena dodged a few punches before backing out of the door. 

 

"Prisoners are escaping!" yelled Lena backing away from the door as she pulled out her pistol to fire off a warning shot as she saw Maggie run after Miner.

 

________

 

"Protect the Queen." said the Captain when he heard the gunshot. He put the Queen behind him as a couple of Red Guards and Musketeers turned and made a circle around them. He watched as Winn and James left to go find Lena. The Queen wasn't safe here and he had no idea where the prisoners would try to escape from. The Captain needed to move the Queen safely and quickly. His best option seemed to be the entrance of the Chatelet; he could immediately get the Queen out of danger and to safety. It was risky but it was slightly better than being unknowingly ambushed at their current location. 

 

"Don't let them escape." said Winn as he saw prisoners rushing up the stairs towards one of the Chatelet's doors which led to their freedom. He immediately used all his strength to push as many prisoners as possible back down the stairs and punching out a couple of them who managed to avoid falling down.

 

"Don't shoot. There's a Musketeer in there." said James as he joined a Red Guard on a balcony. The guard was aiming a shot down in the courtyard where Lena was fighting off a handful of prisoners and James quickly lowered the guards' musket. 

 

Lena was able to club a couple of prisoners with her two pistols before being overpowered by three others who pushed her up against the wall.

 

James held up his own pistol to shoot but it was knocked down by a prisoner. They fought before James was able to overpower the prisoner and aimed and shot one of the prisoners who held Lena up against the wall. Lena was able to push and punch off the other two men.

 

"Miner has escaped!" she yelled to James.

________

 

Miner led Maggie through the Chatelet before they saw some stairs that led to an exit. Before they were able to move towards the stairs a guard open the door and they quickly hid behind the wall. Once the guard was out of sight, they walked up the stairs walked through the door.

 

The two heard the ruckus that was going on above them. They had to wait for an opening as they heard gunshots, yelling, and orders being given from above.

 

"Hold the line!"

 

"Close the door!"

 

"Don't let them escape!!"

 

They watched as prisoners ran through the guards before being shot down and punched by Captain J'onzz. Miner saw his opening and ran up another set of stairs before grabbing the Queen and putting the pistol to her head. Maggie slowly followed him up the stairs and behind him worried that Miner was going to get them both killed.  

 

"Hey! Hey!" he yelled to get the attention of the guards.

 

"Stop." he said as the guards turned and faced them with their weapons.

 

"Or your Queen dies." he finished.

 

"Hold your fire." said the Captain.

 

"Back! Open the gate. Open it."

 

Captain J'onzz didn't give an order but he saw Maggie behind Miner nod. The Captain hesitated before turning to the Warden.

 

"Do as he says."

 

"Open the gates!" yelled the Warden and a guard ran forward and opened the gates behind Maggie.

 

Once they were opened several men ran in with pistols and pointed them at the group of guards in front of them. Outside of the Chatelet were three horses and only two had riders. 

 

"Miner!" yelled one of the men who was on horseback who was holding the reigns of the horse with no rider. 

 

"I told you they would let me walk out of here." said Miner to Maggie.

 

"Hurt the queen and we're all dead." she replied in his ear.

 

"You don't need her anymore. Let's go." she said slowly backing away silently urging for Miner to follow her.

 

"My apologies, your Majesty. Apart from this I hope you enjoyed your trip." he said playfully waving the pistol in front of the Queen's face before pushing her forward.

 

The entrance soon broke out in chaos. The Captain ordered the guards to lower their weapons in fear that they might hit the Queen while the Warden ordered them to shoot the soon to be escaped prisoners and their accomplices. The Queen was disoriented due to the noise and the sound of gun shots. She was stuck in the middle with nowhere to go. Maggie fought with a guard who was blocking her escape as she heard a couple of Miner's men fire some shots.

 

James saw the Queen scared and immediately ran over to her and knocked her down as gently as possible to avoid any further gunshots. He tried as much as he could to protect her as Red Guards and Musketeers ran forward to fight off Miner's men.

 

Maggie was still fighting with the guard when Miner yelled at her to hurry and pointed at an empty horse. She quickly ran over to the horse and Maggie saw its original rider down on the ground. Shot. She quickly mounted the horse and along Miner and his companion, they rode away from the Chatelet. 

 

Captain J'onzz and Lena watched as they fled while Red Guards tried to shoot them down.

 

"What in the world is she doing?"

 

"Do you still think Maggie was the right person for the job?" questioned Lena before walking back into the Chatelet where James and the Queen were still on the ground.

 

"Don't worry. Its fine." he said gently to her. The Queen had her eyes closed and was still scared of what just happened.

 

"Look at me. Look. It's over. It's fine. You're safe."

 

"I guess I am." responded the Queen who slowly opened her eyes and James realized that he was still holding her.

 

"I'm sorry, your Majesty." he said slowly standing the two of them up.

 

"You're hurt." she said gesturing to the blood below his ear as she went to touch it but he softly grabbed her hand to prevent her from doing so.

 

"It's nothing. Let's get you back to the palace." he said gesturing to his fellow comrades to guide the Queen and her ladies in waiting to the carriage they arrived in this morning. 

________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, Miner has escaped. Not everything has gone to plan. Let me know what you guys think so far.
> 
> Next chapter will be up in a week.
> 
> Next time: Milady gets involved, Maggie is tested, and they really should have told Alex.


	3. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie learns about Miner's plan and Alex is angry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween!!
> 
> Chapter Tidbit: Lots of stuff going on in this chapter. 
> 
> Let me know of any mistakes. Thanks for reading and thanks for the kudos.

The Cardinal's office to simply put a very massive room and one had to walk its entire length in order to reach his desk. Besides the desk, it was scarcely decorated. The only objects in the room were a bookcase, a couple of chairs, and an end table. There was a side door next to his desk that was to be used as an emergency exit if the palace was taken by enemies. Often when he was meeting with someone other than the King or Queen, the Cardinal made them walk the entire length especially if it were the Musketeers. 

 

"My God! What is Miner planning? War? Rebellion?" said the Cardinal as he paced around his desk.

 

"I must know. Keep me informed of all developments." he said to Captain J'onzz and Lena before they turned to leave the room.

 

"My men have orders to shoot Miner on site. If Sawyer is with them, then she is in grave danger. Her life is in her own hands." he said to their retreating backs. 

 

Once they left, the Cardinal saw the door near his desk opened. Milady walked out holding a couple of flowers.

 

"You heard all that?"

 

"Of course." she said walking over to his desk as he sat down behind it.

 

"Maggie's death would be a waste."

 

"I'm not here to indulge your maternal instincts or would you call them romantic interests. I can never tell with you." he said sorting through some paperwork.

 

"Motherhood has nothing to do with it. Neither does romance." she said putting the flowers down on his desk. "I laid the perfect trap that should have ended in her death but she is still alive. That makes her special. You can do something with a woman like that."

 

"Why should she still trust you?" he asked now looking up at her.

 

"She still cares for me."

 

"You left her with a bloody dagger and facing the noose. What kind of idiot would over look that."

 

"Forgive me, Maggie. You saw what kind of man Mendoza was. I never thought he would act like that towards me and I only stabbed him in self-defense and then I panicked. I never meant for you to take the blame." said Milady walking around the desk as if Maggie was right in front of her. She gently grabbed the Cardinal's hand and softly rubbed his back before softly caressing his cheek. 

 

"I was distraught when I heard what happened. You were so kind to me. Let me apologize please."

 

"Five years in your service and you still doubt me?" she asked once the Cardinal seemed convinced of her act.

 

"Maggie's fate is not a matter of mine. All you need to do is to find Miner." he ordered as Milady walked back over to the side door after picking up her flowers.

 

"Are those for me?" asked the Cardinal gesturing to the small bouquet in her hands.

 

"No."

________

 

Miner and his friend brought Maggie to an underground hideout. She was sitting off to the side watching as Miner's friend remove the chains from his hands. He was using a hammer and a very large nail.

 

"My friend Felix thinks I was wrong to bring you here. He doesn't like Musketeers." said Miner standing up when Felix finished with his chains. Felix had five years on Maggie and she knew he would not believe a word out of her mouth. It didn't matter much as Miner was the one she had to convince. 

 

"I told you, I'm not a Musketeer. I'm a wanted woman on the run." said Maggie holding up her chains. "What else have I got?"

 

"Let me suggest something." said Miner as he walked over to her with a small wooden stool in one hand and the nail and hammer in the other.

 

He sat the stool in front of Maggie and she placed on of her hands on it. Miner placed the nail on the edge of the handcuff preparing to hit it with the hammer before Maggie was grabbed from behind by Felix. Her hand was placed flat on the stool by Miner and he held the nail above her hand. She struggled with Felix who tried to keep her still.

 

"We're going to play a game in order to find out the truth. I'm going to hack your fingers off one at a time until you admit being a spy."

 

"And if I'm not."

 

"Then you'll be counting on your toes but at least you'll be alive."

 

"Come on Miner. Cut her." said Felix as Miner placed the nail on her pinky finger. Maggie stared at Miner as he raised the hammer to hit the nail. Instead of her finger being severed, it was her hand that was freed from the cuff.

 

"We can trust her. I know anyone's character by looking into their eyes. I'm never wrong, she's good." he explained as he freed Maggie's other hand.

 

"You're mistaken." argued Felix.

 

"Take no notice of him. He has fewer brains than a fish."

 

"Welcome to our glorious enterprise." said Miner as he gestured to the sparsely filled bunker. "We are going to build a New France."

 

"How?"

 

"We kill the King and Queen. The poor and the dispossessed will rise up with us and join us. They will take back what belongs to them. There was talk of this happening years ago but we were stopped. We never forgot though and we vowed to take our proper place in this world."

 

"We'll be heroes." said Felix.

 

As Maggie listened to the two men, their ideals reminded her of a certain group.

 

Cadmus.

________

 

James and Winn were standing side by side in one of the many beautiful rooms in the palace. They were summoned by the Queen and had no idea why. 

 

"To me, she's just grateful that you saved her life." said Winn.

 

"But we did put her in danger so she might want to see us whipped."

 

"I didn't think of that. Now I'm upset." squeaked out Winn as James softly laughed at him.

 

They didn't have to wait much longer before two doors opened and the Queen entered with one of her ladies in waiting.

 

"Monsieur James. The bravest of his Kings Musketeers." said the Queen as James and Winn bowed to her.

 

"Only one of the many bravest." said James coming up from his bow and turned to acknowledge Winn who was still bowing. The Queen watched the scene in amusement as James looked over at Winn with a slight shake of the head.

 

"Perhaps your friend would grant us a moment's privacy."

 

Winn looked up sheepishly and nodded to both the Queen and James before walking a short distance away from the pair.

 

"Does it hurt?" she asked in reference to his wound.

 

"Oh no but it is a little sore."  he said as Winn watched on with an open mouth as the Queen reached up to lightly touch the wound.

 

"Poor gallant, James. Please accept this gift, as a token of your Queen's gratitude." she said as she removed a beautifully decorated cross necklace and placing it around James' neck. Winn still watching just shook his head as James softly bowed while staring at the Queen.

 

"May it keep you safe. Always." she said before leaving the room and Winn walked back over to James who looked at his new necklace.

 

"You were giving her the stare."

 

"What stare?" he asked and Winn just glared at him. "She's just a beautiful woman who wanted to thank me for saving her. You said it yourself."

 

"Yeah I did but she not just some woman you can court. She's the Queen. Or have you forgotten about Jess already?"

 

"You know I haven't. She doesn't want anything to do with me anymore. Truthfully, I think the Cardinal had something to do with it but I can't prove it."

 

"Fine, just lower your sights. For all our sakes."

________

 

Maggie was sleeping. Well pretending to sleep in the bunker along with Miner and Felix. It wasn't too long before she heard some movements and eventually footsteps out of the bunker. She opened her eyes and saw the Miner left and she quietly got up to follow him.

 

Maggie walked a safe distance behind Miner as he walked around the streets of Paris. He eventually came to a stop outside of a house where a woman was standing.

 

"Suzette." he said as the two kissed before she led him inside.

 

Maggie walked across the street to get a better look of a house and gestured towards a man walking down the street.

 

"Who lives here?"

 

"Suzette Pinault. Everyone knows Suzette around here." he said laughing and patting Maggie on the shoulder before walking away.

 

Maggie turned to get a better look at the house but she was grabbed from behind and a pistol was shoved in her face. It was Felix.

 

"You've got five seconds to explain what you're doing before I blow your brains out."

 

"I was just trying to visit my lady." she said quickly thinking on her feet. 

 

"Prove it." said Felix and Maggie led him over to Alex's. She knew around this time Alex would be in the process of finishing hanging her laundry outside of the house. She hoped she would still be outside. She wanted to keep Felix as far away from the house as possible and she definitely didn't want to risk alerting Max. He would ruin everything. 

 

"That's her." said Maggie as they hid behind a tree a few yards away from Alex who was indeed outside hanging up the laundry.

 

"How do I know you've met her?" challenged Felix and Maggie rolled her eyes before jogging over to Alex.

 

She covered Alex's eyes with her hands and whispered into her ear.

 

"It's me. We're being watched. Can I kiss you? I told him you were my lady as in mistress."

 

"What?!"

 

"It was the first thing I could think of."

 

"We are making a habit out of this aren't we?" asked Alex and Maggie could tell she was smiling.

 

"Was that a yes?"

 

"Make it look good." said Alex before she turned around so Maggie could kiss her. "You're a wanted woman. The guards are everywhere." Alex stated once they separated.

 

"Whatever you heard, it's not true." said Maggie as she brought Alex closer to her by the waist. 

 

"What's going on? First you're arrested for dueling and now you're on the run. Will you please tell me the truth?" asked Alex as she ran her fingers through Maggie's hair.

 

"I will but first go to Lena and tell her and the others to come here as soon as possible." whispered Maggie into Alex's ear.

 

"Okay but come inside. You're not safe out here."

 

"You are the kindest woman I have ever known."

 

"Or the most stupid."

 

They then separated and Maggie ran to Felix while Alex went inside.

 

"She's in a good mood. I may be some time." she said before walking back towards the house.

 

"Miner will hear about this."

 

"Tell him." said Maggie before leaving Felix fuming.

________

 

"Miner plans to kill the King and Queen." said Maggie to Lena and the others were seated at the kitchen table in the Lord household. After learning the truth, Alex went for the Musketeers when they were sure that Felix was gone. Once the group arrived to the house, Alex glared at the group without a word to any of them before leaving them to their business.   

 

"Some rebellious fantasy. It reminds me of what Jeremiah told me in his letter about Cadmus."

 

"I thought that died out years ago." said Winn.

 

"Have you seen any gunpowder or weapons?" asked Lena and Maggie shook her head.

 

"His men?" asked James

 

"In hiding."

 

"When is his plan supposed to happen?" asked Lena.

 

"Miner is tightlipped. He doesn't say much."

 

"Does he trust you?" asked Winn.

 

"As much as he does with anyone else. It’s Felix I have to worry about but I can handle him. Miner once said that the secret to a good trick was to make people look the other way."

 

"What do you think he meant?" asked James.

 

"I don't know."

 

"You've done enough. We'll take it from here." said Lena.

 

"Take him now, the King and Queen will still be in danger."

 

"And you would do what?"

 

"I'll go back in."

 

At this point Alex entered and handed everyone an empty glass as she put the wine of the table. She was angry but that's putting it lightly. 

 

"So if I'm understanding this correctly, the duel and your imprisonment were a ruse. I can't believe you let me think it was real."

 

"Rather well if we tricked you." said James and Alex just slapped him on the head and Winn laughed but was quickly silenced when Alex turned and glared at him.

 

"What was that for?" asked James once again rubbing his cheek in pain.

 

"One for letting me think the worst and two for not telling me the truth. First I thought you were condemned, then a fugitive, and now this. What were you thinking? I know I'm not one of you guys anymore but I still worry about you especially when you go and do something stupid like this! I understand what comes with being a Musketeer but how many ways can you think of getting killed!? Don't you care that there will be someone upset if anything were to happen to you!?" she ranted mainly at Maggie before leaving the room.

 

"I think she was worried about you." said James to Maggie before pouring some wine into her cup.

 

"It's too dangerous." said Lena.

 

"I can do this, I just need your trust."

 

Lena looked over at James and Winn to gauge their thoughts but they silently left the final decision up to her. Lena silently nodded before pouring herself some wine.

 

"Miner visited a woman called Suzette Pinault located in the Rue Lagrange. I think she's his mistress." she finished before walking out of the room. She had to get back to the bunker as soon as possible. She didn't want to have Felix barging in the house causing a scene. 

 

"Tell me we made the right decision." said Lena to her friends.

 

"Absolutely."

 

"Definitely."

 

"Well then, what could possible go wrong?"

________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What can go wrong? That is the question. Let me know what you guys thought. 
> 
> Like always the next chapter will be up in a week or so.
> 
> Next time: Alex has a couple of conversations, Maggie comes face to face with Milady, and some of Miner's history.


	4. The Vault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max doing what he does best and the Musketeers question Suzette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. Life happened.
> 
> Chapter tidbit: Lots of stuff happening. 
> 
> Let me know of any mistakes. Thanks for reading and thanks for the kudos.

 "I guess I'll have to look for a new lodger soon." said Alex as she walked Maggie out of the house.

 

"Do you know how hard it is to find decent lodgers? Especially the ones I like tend to get themselves caught up in duels, or thrown in the Chatelet, and sometimes risking their lives in some horrible plan. You can see how inconvenient it can be." rambled Alex as Maggie waited for her to finish once they were outside the house.

 

"Although, no lodgers means less cooking and cleaning. It actually frees up a lot of my time and gives me the chance to pursue some hobbies." she finished as Maggie grabbed Alex's hand.

 

"I'll be fine." Maggie said gently kissing Alex's hand.

 

"You!!" yelled a voice behind them.

 

It was Max.

 

"How dare you show your face here!" he yelled at her as he walked towards them.

 

"Guards! Guards!" he yelled before Alex got in his face.

 

"Max, shut up. This isn't what it looks like." she said as she stood between him and Maggie.

 

"Stand aside. She's a fugitive from justice." he said and he tried to push Alex away but she wouldn't budge.

 

"I order you to move." he said again staring her down.

 

"Order away. I'm not moving until you stop your shouting and listen for once in your life."

 

"Please, step back, Monsieur." said Lena as she, Winn, and James quickly exited the house after hearing the shouts outside.

 

"This woman is a wanted criminal." argued Max.

 

"I said step back." Lena repeated.

 

"I suggest you do as she says." said James bringing his musket up to his shoulder.

 

"Is this a threat?"

 

"Not at the moment." said Winn.

 

Max looked around and backed away as he saw the soldiers slowly surround him.

 

"I'm in your debt once again." whispered Maggie to Alex before running off.

 

"Have a good evening, Monsieur." said Lena to Max as she and her comrades walked away towards the garrison.

________

 

"You had no right to speak to me like that." said Max once the two of them were in the house.

 

"I wouldn't have if you did as you were told."

 

"She is a criminal. Why are they protecting her? Why are you?"

 

"Like I said, its not what you think. Truthfully its none of your business."

 

"Business, they were in my house. I will not have this house be branded for criminals cause some fugitive is hiding here. Being a traitor is not in my blood!!"

 

"My father wasn't a traitor!!" shouted Alex. They have had this argument numerous times especially when Max started to lose customers. He would blame her for being a daughter of a dissenter.  

 

"So Maggie says. You've only known her a month and she's gotten herself arrested. I don't want her in this house anymore. Or those Musketeers."

 

"This is my house too Max. Or did you forget that we went in even after our marriage."

 

"Very well. She may die anyway and then I won't have to deal with her or the Musketeers again."

 

"Fine. Once all this is over and you learn the truth, Maggie and my friends can be here whenever they want."

 

"Fine. If she dies, you'll end up with a broken heart from the loss of another family member and I get my house back." finished Max as he walked past Alex and grabbed some food in the kitchen.

 

Alex watched as Max silently made a meal for himself and a cup of wine before heading to his office. Alex was startled when she felt the house shake when he slammed the door shut. 

________

 

Maggie quickly walked down the secluded market square trying to get back to Miner's bunker as soon as possible.

 

"Hey, you. Sawyer!"

 

Maggie looked behind her and saw two Red Guards chasing after her. Maggie quickly took off. She ran down a couple of streets before turning down an empty alleyway. She tried to open a couple of doors but they were locked and she ended up in front of another locked door as the guards drew their swords on her. Maggie got in a defensive position preparing herself for a fight.

 

"Surrender or die!" yelled one of the guards.

 

Before Maggie could blink one of them fell to the ground stabbed while the other was shot.

 

It was Milady.

 

"You?! Who are you?" demanded Maggie who normally would have been grateful to her rescuer if it wasn't Milady. 

 

"Your guardian angel. Now where is Miner?" asked Milady as she walked closer to Maggie still holding a dagger and pistol in each hand. Maggie was wary, she wasn't sure if she should trust Milady after everything. Would Milady kill her like she did Mendoza if she didn't tell her where Miner was located?

 

"I have a powerful patron who can grant you all the riches and power you desire. If you take me to Miner." she offered walking over the guards' bodies towards Maggie.

 

"You set me up for murder. You betrayed my trust."

 

"And now I saved your life."

 

"The night we met, I knew you were special. You were the first person in a long time to just talk to me as a person. We had an actual honest conversation and I can't remember when I last had one of those. You were kind to me and I'll never forget it." continued Milady as she managed to back Maggie up against a wall. 

 

"You're at the crossroads, Maggie. Stick with the Musketeers and you choose oblivion."

 

"Maggie!"

 

It was Lena.

 

"We'll continue this conversation for another time."

 

Milady was gone by the time the Inseparables arrived at her location in the alley. They looked down at the bodies and saw Maggie unharmed.

 

"Go! We'll deal with this." said Lena as Maggie walked away from the bodies.

 

"Winn, follow Maggie. Watch her back." ordered Lena as she and James dealt with the bodies.

 

By the time Maggie made it back to the bunker it was raining. Miner was back and Felix was arguing that she shouldn't be involved in their plan.

 

"We can't trust her Miner. She's a spy and a traitor."

 

"You fell asleep, when you were supposed to be watching my back. So no one is perfect." replied Miner.

 

"This woman, she's important to you."

 

"Yes. I had to see her again since this could have been the last time."

 

"You said nothing?"

 

"Miner, I was careful. No one saw me."

 

"Maggie, I get love but next time you want a conjugal visit. You ask. Understand?" he threatened. "Get some rest. You'll need it for tomorrow." 

________

 

The next morning found Lena and James at Suzette Pinault's place. 

 

"I've never been this close to a Musketeer before. At least with all my clothes on. I must be in trouble." she said as she sat on her bed waving a fan. Her curly blond hair was moving slightly due to the fan's movement. 

 

"We know you saw Miner, Suzette. You can choose to go to the gallows with him" said Lena. 

 

"Or you can save yourself." finished James.

 

"I'm not denying anything. I saw him."

 

"Why didn't you report it?" questioned Lena.

 

"I didn't want to get involved with the guards. Besides we used to be close once."

 

"You were lovers?"

 

"Aren't you a sharp one."

 

"What did he want?"

 

"He said he was going away and he wanted me to go with him. I told him no. "

 

The two were interrupted by James playing with one of Suzette's fans on her dresser.

 

"Anyone tell you, you've got lovely eyes?" said Suzette to James as she waved her fan.

 

"The Captain told me that only this morning." he quipped with a smile.

 

"Tell us the truth or we'll have you whipped." threatened Lena wanting a straight forward answer.

 

"It’s usually the other way with you girls. And boys." Suzette added on that last part more aimed at James than anything. "But if the money is right." she offered now addressing Lena.

 

"Where did you and Miner first meet?" asked James trying to get Suzette back on track. 

 

"At the Louvre Palace. I was a scullery maid and he was a servant."

 

"He worked at the Palace?"

 

"For two years. That's where he became obsessed with the King. He really hated him."

 

Finally Lena and James were getting somewhere. This was the first they heard of Miner working in the palace.

 

"Tell us about that." said James.

 

"He said that King Louis has broken his promises to the people. He talked about it a lot."

 

"Did he say he wanted to kill him?" asked Lena.

 

"I don't remember. Maybe." 

 

Suzette was being vague and the two comrades suspected that she knew more than she was telling. Lena walked over towards a window and gazed out of it as she let James work his magic. James had a way with getting people to talk and Lena had no idea how he did it. 

 

"Miner stole enough gunpowder to wipe our a dozen of innocent lives. Is that what you want?" asked James as he sat on the bed next to Suzette and spoke to her directly.

  

"He came here and then I sent him away. I don't know where he is or what he is doing. That's all."

 

James got off the bed and looked over at Lena. Not sure what Lena thinks of this as he didn't believe Suzette one bit. 

 

"If I knew anything, I would tell you. I don't want to hang."

 

"Very well. I believe you." said Lena as she put on her hat and began to leave the room.

 

"Anytime you want your sword polished handsome, let me know."

 

James smiled politely at her and followed Lena out of Suzette's room.

 

"She's covering for him." he said as he placed his hat on his head.

 

"I'm in agreement. Don't let her out of your sight." said Lena.

________

 

The Captain and Lena were back in the Cardinal's office to inform him of the new developments.

 

"The King must be informed. Miner has both the intelligence and the means to launch a serious attempt on his life. All for some type of rebellion." said the Cardinal.

 

"According to Maggie. She thinks it has something to do with the group called Cadmus even though Miner never named them."

 

"Cadmus? I haven't heard from them in almost a decade. Wouldn't you say so Captain?"

 

Captain J'onzz just nodded knowing that the Cardinal was trying to get a reaction out of him but the Captain stayed silent. The Cardinal had nothing else to say about the group. For now.

 

"Did you know Miner worked at the palace?" asked Captain J'onzz. 

 

"Of course not. You'd better speak to Lavoie about that."

 

"Lavoie?" asked Lena.

 

"First Gentleman of the Bedchamber. He's more regal than the King himself." answered the Cardinal and he got lost in thought as he heard the church bells tolling in the distance.

 

"If I was going to kill the King, how would I do it?"

 

"Notre Dame." replied the Captain pausing in thought before continuing. "The royal family always shows themselves to the people after Easter Mass. It's tradition."

 

"Not anymore."

________

 

"Gun powder? Muskets? Good god!"

 

"The threat to your Majesty's life is real and immediate." said Lena to the King and Queen as she, the Captain, and the Cardinal stood in another massive room in the palace. This one was used by the King and Queen to receive visitors. 

 

"It would be madness to attend the Easter Mass." explained the Cardinal.

 

"Decoys will go in Your Majesty's place. We will lure Miner from hiding with false targets." stated the Captain.

 

"You're going to let the attempt go ahead?" questioned the King.

 

"We will catch the conspirators in the act of sedition, hopefully without a shot being fired." explained Lena about their plan.

 

"People know their King and Queen too well. It seems to me Captain, that your plan must fail without the King's authentic presence." argued the Queen. "Your men have protected me once. I'm sure they will do so again. The King and I should attend Mass as planned."

 

"My father never backed away from public obligation. No matter the threat to him." said the King rather bravely.

 

"Your father was assassinated. It makes more sense to stay away." argued the Cardinal trying to reason with the King.

 

"That kind of common sense is for commoners. Not Kings. I will have it said that the son of King Henri IV is a coward. It is my task to show courage and leadership. It's yours to protect me"  declared the King before walking out of the room. He was followed by the Queen as the other occupants in the room bowed as they left.

 

"Perhaps I misjudged that." said the Cardinal rather gravely.

 

"Perhaps you did." replied the Captain before exiting the room as Lena followed suit.

________

 

"We appreciate that you're a busy man, Monsuier Lavoie." said the Captain to the man he and Lena sought out after their meeting with the King. 

 

"As it happens, I do remember Miner. Gutter born but his intelligence and pleasant looks caught my eye. I thought with my patronage, he might make something of himself." replied Lavoie who was carrying a long golden staff. The Cardinal was right in describing Lavoie as acting almost like royalty. He was almost dressed like the King down to his shoes. His long gray hair even had curls like the King's. 

 

"What were his duties?" asked Lena as the three of them walked down the hallways of the Palace. 

 

"Menial tasks in the kitchens.

 

"Did he ever come in contact with the King?"

 

"A grease-stained servant? I should say not. Only the most favored members of the nobility are granted the honor of gazing on the Royal countenance. Which I am pleased to include myself among the lucky few."

 

"How did Miner respond to your patronage?" questioned Captain J'onzz.

 

"Ingratitude. There was an incident. A priceless item of the Queen's jewelry went missing. Miner was near the scene."

 

"What was he doing in the Queen's apartments?" asked Lena. The Queen only allowed those authorized by her to be in her apartments. 

 

"I showed him around as part of his education."

 

"And what was this missing item?"

 

"A diamond pendant."

 

"And why wasn't he arrested?" asked Lena.

 

"One moment he was in the hall outside, the next he disappeared like some genie."

 

"Can you show me where this took place? It might help us understand him a bit more."

 

Lavoie nodded and led Lena and the Captain through the palace and down the stairs into the royal vaults. Lavoie motioned to the guards in front of the two vault doors to move aside and Lavoie pulled out a ring of keys.

 

"The royal vault! The value is unknown." said Lavoie as the two Musketeers looked around the vault. It was massive and contained jewels, crowns, and many other riches. It was more than the two soldiers would ever see in their lives. Lena walked around the vault looking at all the shiny items in from of her eyes. In the middle of the value was a wooden table that was covered in numerous jewels. Captain J'onzz was captivated by the royal crowns on the table which laid on fancy red pillows. He reached out to touch one but Lavoie slapped his hand away. Lavoie watched as Lena made her way to the other side of the table where their was a pillow missing an object and he walked over to her touching the pillow.

 

"The diamond pendant. That empty space is like a dagger to my heart."

________

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is one more Max sighting in this story. I have no plans to have him appear in my next story in this series that I hope to write. More on that once I finish this story first. 
> 
> The chapter will be up in a week or so.
> 
> Next time: Miner is suspicious and the Musketeers raid the bunker


	5. The Traitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie learns more about Miner's plan. Also James and Winn run into each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter tidbit: Short chapter leading to the big stuff.
> 
> Let me know if there are any mistakes. Thanks for reading and thanks for the kudos.

"We strike tomorrow at eleven when the clock chimes." said Miner to Maggie as he finalized the details of his plan. They were hunched over a table looking at a map of the city by candle light.

 

"Three men in the crowd with bombs, four more on standby. Should the others fail." he continued. Maggie could hear thunder in the distance. She wondered if Miner's plan accounted for possible rain.

 

"The King and Queen will be dead by a quarter past."

 

"And me? What do I do?" asked Maggie.

 

"I have a special destiny for you, my friend. This time tomorrow my name will live forever. Yours too should you play your part. But best of all Cadmus will rise."

 

Miner shook Maggie's hand and he gathered up the map and some coins that were laid across the table. "Here take the map, you might need it. Also buy some wine to celebrate. Hurry back."

 

Maggie grabbed the items from his hands before exiting the bunker. She looked around and whistled before continuing down the road. Not to far from the bunker, she spotted Winn hidden between two storefronts. 

 

"Get this to J'onn." she said dropping the map in front of Winn as she passed him.

 

Winn bent down and picked up the parchment and opened its contents. After he glanced at it, he looked up and saw several men enter the bunker. The thunder continued to boom overhead before he felt a couple of raindrops fall.

________

 

Suzette left her home as soon as it started raining wearing a dark hooded cloak. She was traveling through the empty Paris streets not knowing that she was being followed by a certain Musketeer. James was grateful that he was wearing his cloak as well or he would have been soaked to the bone. He followed her for some time until she opened a gate that looked like it led to an underground room. James saw someone lock the door shut as soon as Suzette was through the gate. As he wondered if this was the place that Maggie was talking about earlier when he felt a pistol on his neck.

 

"Careful, even you could miss from there." he said and Winn chuckled in response.

 

"What are you doing here?" asked Winn.

 

"You saw Suzette arrive?"

 

"Yeah. Miner's men as well. I counted six and there's at least one more inside. Maggie gave me this, Miner's plan." said Winn pulling out the map.

 

"We should strike now." said James and Winn nodded in agreement.

 

"I'll get the others."

________

 

By the time Maggie returned to the bunker it was filled with more than just Felix, Miner, and herself. Miner's men were there along with Suzette.

 

"In a few hours the King will be dead!" yelled Miner as he held Suzette close. The bunker erupted in cheers as the others and Maggie celebrated at the new future they were building.

 

"I trust everyone in this room as if they were family. You are my family. All except one. We have a traitor in our midst." Maggie tried not to react to this as she had no idea how Miner would even suspect her. Was their another spy within the group that she didn't know about?

 

Miner let go of Suzette and walked around the bunker to look into each of his men's eyes, including hers. He stopped when he got to Felix.

 

"It's not me Miner. I would lay down my life for you."

 

"He knows that Felix. You're not the one." said Suzette as she looked over in Maggie's direction. 

 

Maggie heard a pistol cock and saw that Miner was pointing it at her.

 

"On your knees." demanded Miner.

 

"You're wrong." said Maggie shaking her head in disagreement. Trying to think of a way out but she had none. She was trapped in a bunker with dangerous and armed criminals. Maggie knew she would need a miracle if she were to make it out alive. 

 

"Musketeer." said Miner as pointed his pistol closer to Maggie's neck and Maggie got on her knees.

 

"No one outwits Miner." said Suzette was the last thing Maggie heard before she was knocked out.

________

 

After speaking to Winn, the Captain gathered up a group of his soldiers and followed Winn to the location of the bunker. Once they arrived, they checked with James to make sure there has been no movement out of the bunker. Once the Captain got everyone in position, they stormed the bunker. They ran through the rain and pressed up against the outside wall of the building that hosted the bunker.

 

A fellow Musketeer threw Winn a musket at him and he used it to knock open the locked gate. Winn walked through the bunker entrance first holding up two pistols and he walked down the stairs into the main area of the bunker.

 

It was empty. Besides some lit candles and blankets the bunker was completely empty.

 

"No. I swear they were all in there." James said as he fellow Musketeers searched the entire bunker.

 

"There's a back door." said Winn returning to the main area after thoroughly searching the rest of the bunker.

 

Lena saw a stain on the floor and reached down to touch it.

 

"Blood."

 

"Maggie?" James wondered aloud.

 

"Perhaps but she chose to take the risk. There's nothing we could have done." responded the Captain.

 

"We could have stopped her."

 

"At least she left us this. Our job is to protect the King." said Captain J'onzz holding up the map. "Once we do that, we can worry about Maggie." he ordered and walked out of the bunker followed by his soldiers.

 

Soon after the bunker was completely empty, the floor began to move and a thin circular piece of concrete with a rope attached to it was tossed to the side. It was a manhole and out popped a pair of hands on either side of the opening. Felix popped out and looked around and confirmed the bunker was empty. He pulled on the rope to cover the manhole and climbed back down into the tunnel underneath the bunker.

 

"They're gone." he told Miner who was waiting in the tunnel along with the rest of his men.

 

"Take it and use it well, brother. Tomorrow is your day." said Miner as he handed Felix a grenade.

 

Miner walked over to another pair of his men who were carrying an unconscious Maggie. He lifted her up by the hair and blood was covering the left side of her face. Miner looked at her deciding what he should do and once he did; he smiled.

________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is anyone worried about Maggie?
> 
> Like always next chapter will be up in a week or so. 
> 
> Next time: Easter has come, Kara and Alex chat, and Maggie finds herself tied up.


	6. The Trick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miner's true motives are revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter tidbit: Happy Thanksgiving and Time is of the essence.
> 
> Let me know if there are any mistakes. Thanks for reading and thanks for the kudos.

It was a lively Easter morning on the way to Notre Dame Cathedral as the King and Queen walked through the crowds and waved at their subjects. Like every year, the two sisters would spend the day together. First it was an early breakfast together, followed by watching the Royal Family walk through the streets of Paris, and finally ending with Easter Service. This tradition started out when Alex was a little and she spent the day with her family; she remembered spending the day with her mother and her father who always placed her on his shoulders so she could see over the crowds in the hopes to catch glimpse of the King and Queen. After their familial loses, Alex and Kara took the day to remember those they lost through the years.

 

"I'm surprised they gave you a day off." marveled Alex as she and Kara walked towards the parade route.

 

"I finished my duties early but it didn't matter since the Queen allowed for her staff to leave and attend the service."

 

"Well it seems like you're enjoying it."

 

"It's the best job I ever had and I even made some friends in the kitchens so sometimes I get snacks. I love the place and I still have no idea why you were hesitant to the idea of me working there."

 

"I had my reasons. The palace isn't all sunshine and rainbows Kara, it can be a dangerous place."

 

"I know and I've been watching out for myself. Although, I think something is happening at the palace.

 

"What makes you think that?"

 

"Well, I saw J'onn and Lena talking to Monsieur Lavoie. He's in charge of the King's apartments and handles some of the hiring of servants. He wants to make sure that all hired servants are up to the mark. He spoke to me about upholding the values of the royal family."

 

"Right, he's the guy with the staff." remembered Alex as Kara nodded in agreement.

 

"Yeah, does this have anything to do with Maggie and that guy who escaped from the Chatelet."

 

"You have nothing to worry about Kara."

 

"I'm not worried. Well, I am for Maggie aren't you?"

 

"Of course I am." answered Alex as Kara looked over at her sister who was chewing on her lip. 

 

"Okay, but you look more upset than worried."

 

"She showed up at the house last night and I sort of yelled at her." explained Alex. "I just don't think Maggie cares that she could die. It’s all about the mission for her. She's not worried about how her actions could affect others."

 

"Oh. She's acting like you were. Just talk to her when it’s over."

 

"I will. It’s just besides you, she's my best friend. I haven't known her for that long but I feel a connection to her. I just can't explain it." 

 

"Well just tell her that."

 

"You don't think she'll find it strange that I feel this connection with her?" questioned Alex. She had been feeling this way ever since Maggie ran into her that day in the market square and she didn't know what it meant.

 

"Nah, she'll understand. Who knows maybe she feels the same. Now let's hurry, I don't want to miss them."

 ****

They quickened their pace and arrived at the last leg of the parade which was crowded with the people France. Alex and Kara watched as the King and Queen walked towards Notre Dame smiling and waving at the crowds. Alex noticed they were surrounded by more guards than usual especially for a simple parade route. She looked over at the other side of the street and saw Winn walking through the crowd. Alex felt an overwhelming sense of dread as she spotted James in front of the parade carrying his musket and J'onn dressed in his full armor. This was where Miner planned his attack and she had to get Kara away from this crowd before she got hurt.

________

 

Her head was aching as she came to, she tried to lift one of her arms but it was restrained. She opened her eyes and noticed she was tied against a large pile of barrels. Well she found the gunpowder. She looked in front of her and saw Miner who was crouched down in front of a candle.

 

"I was hoping you'd wake. I wouldn't want you to miss the high point in our short friendship."

 

"Where are we?"

 

"Tunnels, under the Louvre. They run from the city walls to the palace. It was built by our Kings forebears as an escape route. Bricked up in the time of Henri VI." he explained as he placed the candle on a barrel that was wrapped with a rope he held in his hands.

 

"I discovered it while working in the palace kitchens. You can almost feel the heat of the ovens from here. You see Maggie, servants are like rats. They'll find all manner of secrets exits and entrances." he continued as he brought the rope over to a barrel near Maggie. He took at the cork and carefully placed the rope inside before putting the cork back.

 

"In exactly fifteen minutes, the candle will burn down and which will light the fuse and explode the powder stored in the barrels."

 

"Blowing me to pieces." realized Maggie. She was in trouble. 

 

"Of course, but that's not the main purpose of this lesson." stated Miner as he directly sat in front of Maggie close enough that she could feel his breath on her face.

 

"It doesn't matter what you do to me. You've failed, Miner. I've told the Musketeers everything."

 

"You told them what I wanted you to tell them. I once explained a trick to you Maggie. It’s a pity you didn't pay more attention."

 

Miner got out of Maggie's face and walked over to a wooden box and picked up a bag. He placed a couple of grenades inside before looking at Maggie one more time.

 

"Fourteen minutes. Tick tock." he said before putting a glass bottle over the candle. Miner looked over at Maggie who was struggling in her restraints and laughed in triumph.

 

When he closed the door, Maggie continued to struggle against the ropes around her wrists. Trying to break free before the candle burned down causing a massive explosion and her death.

 ________

 

The King and Queen followed by the Cardinal continued walking and waving to the crowds on the way to the church. Winn made his way through the crowd hoping to spot Miner or Felix before they were able to start something. He even spotted Alex and Kara enjoying the festivities but he knew that it wouldn't take long before Alex figured out what was going on. They turned down the street and Winn saw that Notre Dame was in sight and the parade has been a peaceful affair like years before. However when Winn heard yelling, he knew this parade was going to end differently from the others.

 

"Death to tyrants!! Cadmus will rise!!"

 

"Over there in the crowd!" yelled James aiming his musket as he got in front of the King and Queen. The two royals and the Cardinal were pushed to the back and protected by the Red Guards and the Musketeers as Captain J'onzz ordered for a carriage to take the King, Queen, and Cardinal to safety.

 

"Protect the King." ordered Lena to her fellow comrades.

 

"Kill them! Kill them!"

 

Chaos broke out as multiple shots rang out and those in the crowd began to scatter in hopes to find cover. Trying to see through the fleeing crowd, Winn noticed a man holding a grenade attempting to throw it in the street.

 

"Down! Get down!" he yelled to the people around him as he grabbed his dagger and threw it at the man. He got his target and Winn pulled out his sword to prepare for any other combatants that came his way.

 

James knocked down a man with his musket when he noticed Felix. James pulled out his pistol and Felix grabbed a woman. 

 

"Take the shot! Take it!" yelled Lena behind James as he aimed his pistol at Felix. 

 

James couldn't make a clean shot without hurting the woman so he aimed above Felix's head which startled him and the woman was able to free herself. Felix was then handed a grenade from his fellow comrade and threw it near the King and Queen who were immediately pushed away from the grenade.

 

"Bomb. Clear the area!" yelled Captain J'onzz as he protected the two royals on the way to the waiting carriage. The Cardinal who was also on the way to the carriage was being protected my his Red Guards. 

 

James immediately ran to the grenade and covered it with his body to prevent anyone from getting hurt.

 

"James. No!" shouted Winn.

 

James laid on the ground for several moments and eventually realized he was still in one piece. Lena guided the Queen and the Cardinal over to where the Captain had guided the King to the waiting carriage and the three were immediately sent back to the palace.

 

"It was a dud." said James as he got up holding the grenade and walked over to Lena and Winn as he kissed his cross necklace.

 

"They were never meant to go off. He made us look in the wrong direction." realized Lena and they heard an explosion go off in the distance.

 

"The palace. He doesn't want to kill the King. He wants to rob him. This was just a distraction." she stated before ordering the left over Musketeers to head to the palace. 

________

 

She struggled for a bit before she was able to rub a part of the rope on the edge of the barrel. She didn't know how long she was doing it for but she heard a couple of loud booms. Miner. She rubbed the rope faster as she looked over towards the candle and realized more time had passed than she thought.

 

She eventually got one hand free and looked over at the candle it saw the flame had gone out. Maggie waited and then sighed in relief but that feeling didn't last long when she saw sparks appear and started to travel down the rope closer to Maggie. She quickly used her free hand to untie the ropes around her other hand and was barely able to release herself. She then reached over and threw the rope from the barrel before the sparks were able to reach the barrels of gunpowder. She laughed in relief at how close she came to exploding into a million little pieces.

________

 

They made it to the palace as fast as they could and were headed towards the vault when they noticed a man with a couple of full bags walking down one of the many halls of the palace in the opposite direction. One of his bags was open and Lena saw a few items sparkle in the sunlight. She also noticed that he was carrying a few necklace's which she recognized from the vault. 

 

"There he is!" said Lena to James and Winn and they ran after Miner who immediately took off when he realized he had been spotted by the Musketeers. 

 

Maggie got up and gathered her belongings and walked over to the door. She tried to yank it open but it seemed to br stuck. After a couple of hard pulls, Maggie was able to get it open and when she did she saw sparks. She turned around and saw the ground was covered in multiple sparks all moving fast towards the pile of gunpowder barrels.

 

Maggie did her best to stamp out the sparks but the more she did, the more sparks appeared. She had to hurry or a huge explosion would go off and people could get hurt.

 

They followed Miner through a corridor and down some stairs before he ran into a dead end. His back was to the Musketeers as they approached him. 

 

"There's nowhere to run." yelled James. "Surrender or die. It's up to you."

 

"It's over Miner." said Lena when she saw him drop the grenade in his hand.

 

"Not quite." he replied as he turned and faced the Musketeers with a slight smile on his face.

 

"Where's Maggie?" asked Lena. "Is she dead?"

 

Miner didn't answer but instead brought his fingers up cover his ears.

 

The smoke became too much for Maggie and she saw that some of the sparks were approaching the barrels. She realized the explosion was going to go off no matter what she did so she ran out of the room as fast as she could. When the explosion went off, she thankfully made it far enough away from the blast but she fell forward from the aftershock of the blast.

 

After the blast, Miner was able to stand not suffering any major harm and he gazed around the destroyed room and saw the three Musketeers knocked unconscious covered in debris. While surveying the room, he moved to retrieve a fallen torch and walked right through the hole made from the explosion.

________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since the next chapter is the last, I will put up a small summary of my next story in this series. 
> 
> Like always the next chapter will be up in a week or so.
> 
> Next time: Swordfighting, Alex and Maggie have a chat, and Milady does her job.


	7. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie goes after Miner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter tidbit: Thanks for reading my story. 
> 
> Let me know if there are any mistakes. Thanks for reading and thanks for the kudos.

She heard the explosion as she entered the house and noticed that it was not from the direction of the parade but instead coming from the palace. She walked up the stairs and noticed a blonde haired woman rushing to pack her belongings. She watched for a moment as the woman reached into a pouch and brought out a beautiful necklace. It sparkled in the sunlight and was the most beautiful necklace she ever saw. She quietly approached the woman from behind and covered her mouth to stifle any screams from the woman. The woman struggled in her grasp but it didn't last long when she managed to stab the woman in her side with her dagger. It didn't take long until the woman went limp as Milady removed her dagger covered with blood and let Suzette fall to the ground.

________

 

Felix and his comrades made it back to the bunker and climbed down to the tunnels in order to find Miner.

 

"The palace is this way and once we find him, Miner is mine." said Felix as he led the group down the tunnels holding out his pistol.

 

"Miner. You traitor! Show yourself!"

 

Minter heard the yelling as he traveled through the tunnels trying to find an escape route. He didn’t plan for Felix and the others to survive the clash at the parade with the Musketeers and the other Royal Guards. Miner heard Felix and the others approaching and knew he wouldn't be able to find an escape in time.

 

Felix ran up to him and grabbed him by the throat.

 

"There were no gunpowder in those bombs. You betrayed us. You betrayed the cause!" yelled Felix as he pressed his pistol in Miner's face.

 

"You were never bright, were you Felix." he replied before stabbing him in the stomach and Felix groaned out in pain.

 

"Still you worked it out in the end." he finished pulling out his dagger as he slowly walked away from the group and down into the tunnels.

________

 

James woke up coughing struggling to get up to see if his friends survived. Since he was the farthest away from Miner, he didn’t receive the full brunt of the blast unlike his friends. He staggered over to where he last saw his friends before the explosion and noticed Lena was moving and coughing through the dust along with Winn who struggled to get up. The three took a moment to recover before gathering their weapons and walking through the blasted wall into the tunnels underneath the palace.

 

They walked until they reached a group of men they recognized from the ambush. The group was just standing around holding wooden torches and no one made a move as the group of men were confused on what their next move should be. 

 

"Hold it right there." ordered Winn.

 

"Musketeers! Kill them." yelled one of the men and the two groups began shooting at each other.

 

James and Lena dodged a pair of shots as Winn aimed his pistol at one of the shooters who fell. Lena and James charged forward and attacking the rest of the men with their swords. The two were able to take out a pair of men each while Winn successfully knocked down three more men with his pistol.

________

 

As he walked further down the tunnels, Miner heard fighting in the distance. At least the Musketeers were distracted so he could make his escape.

 

"Miner." 

 

To him it sounded like Maggie and he waved his torch to see in the darkness surrounding him but he saw nothing.

 

"Behind you."

 

He turned and waved the torch again. He still saw nothing.

 

"You're full of surprises." he said.

 

"I had a good teacher."

 

He waved the torch around one more time and Maggie was suddenly in front of him. He waved the torch again, this time to hit Maggie but she ducked and disappeared.

 

"This way."

 

The torch was waved again but he couldn't find her. He turned and she was in front of him again. By the time he brought the torch in for a hit, she was gone again.

 

"This way Miner."

 

Miner didn't move this time. He moved the torch to the left. Then to the right. At this point he was frustrated at not being able to find her. 

 

"Over here."

 

He turned and saw Maggie in front of him and before he could do anything, Maggie drew her sword. He was able to pull his out before Maggie could strike. Their swords clashed and clanged while Miner was waving around the torch in order to keep her in his sight at all times.

 

Eventually, Maggie was able to strike a fatal blow. Through the stomach. The torch fell to the floor and Miner took a deep breath and was engulfed into the darkness.

 

Maggie lost sight of Miner but knew he couldn't have gone far. She picked up the fallen torch and heard footsteps rapidly approaching her.

 

"So you're alive." said Lena as the three Musketeers approached Maggie. 

 

"Apparently." quipped Maggie with a smile. She was glad to see her friends. 

 

"Miner?"

 

"Wounded badly. He can't have gone to far." replied Maggie and she led them down the tunnel in the direction that Miner escaped to.

________

 

He slowly made it out of the tunnels, holding his stomach in order to keep the blood from rushing out of his body.These tunnels underneath the palace led to the Paris docks which harbored his boat that meant his escape from the country but he stumbled on the ground losing his footing. 

 

"Stop Miner." said a voice behind him.

 

"Stop." he heard again and he was surrounded by Maggie and the Musketeers. He fell to his knees dropping his sword. He knew he was beat and it would all be over soon. 

 

"I should have strangled you at the Chatelet. It would have saved myself a lot of trouble." he said directed at Maggie before falling over on his back.

 

"Why didn't you?"

 

"For the fun. It was a good trick. It should have worked." he said taking his final breathe.

 

"It nearly did." said Maggie and Miner took his final breath as his hand opened revealing his coin.

________

 

They had a lot to sort out after Miner's death. Starting first with the return all that was stolen to the royal vaults and second all of Miner's men who survived were thrown into the Chatelet awaiting trial. Third, Captain J'onzz commended her for her bravery as well as gave her a stern lecture about taking unnecessary risks. He saw great accomplishments in Maggie's future but she still had plenty to learn and he looked forward to her earning her commission as a Musketeer. Fourth, Maggie found out that Alex and Kara were at the parade when the skirmish occurred and she needed to find out if they were okay which brought her to the final task of her mission. Maggie and the Inseparables needed to apologize to Max for their actions during this whole affair. According to Alex, if Maggie survived they would have to apologize and in return the team could use the house as a meeting place from time to time. So the group decided to suck it up. Well Alex told them to but it was the same thing. 

 

"My apologies for the deception. I had no choice." apologized Maggie personally to Max. She and the others were lined up in the Lord household trying to appease Max's anger at the situation that he found himself in earlier. Alex told her that a group apology would be efficient but Maggie knew Max was angry at her and she didn't want Alex to catch brunt of his anger. Even though she knew Alex could handle herself. 

 

"Maggie was doing her duty at personal risk. She deserves praise not blame." stated Lena.

 

"Oh I'm sure she's very brave." scoffed Max as he couldn't quite believe was he was hearing.

 

"Please accept our profound apologies for any misunderstandings." replied James.

 

"No hard feelings?" asked Winn.

 

"Of course not. I always knew there would be a good explanation." surmised Max. "I'll see you to the door." And he led the others out of the room leaving Maggie and Alex in front of the fire place.

 

"I heard you and Kara were at the parade. Are you okay? How's Kara?"

 

"I got her out before anything happened. She was upset of course but I told her we'll visit Notre Dame some other time." replied Alex as she poured herself and Maggie some water.

 

"And what about you?"

 

"I'm fine. You're the one that almost got blown into pieces." blurted Alex before continuing, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

 

"It's fine." shrugged Maggie, "You're right I almost died. I should have been more careful. I just wanted to complete the mission."

 

"I get that. I really do but I need you to be more careful because I don't think I could go through this again. I had a semi quiet life before you showed up."

 

"Sorry, I thought you would have enjoy some of the excitement?" asked Maggie as she sat in a chair by the fireplace.

 

"Parts of it yes. I just don't want this excitement to come with a price." answered Alex as she sat down next to Maggie at the table in front of the fireplace. 

 

"Price?"

 

"Its just, you didn't seem all that worried about possibly dying. I was like that once and it took me a long time to realize what I was doing. I just don't want you to go down the same path. You need to realize how your death might affect your friends. Me. "

 

"Oh." Maggie paused and reached to grab Alex's hand before continuing. " No one has ever cared about me that way before. I mean Jeremiah was the only one who ever did and since he died I didn't think I had anyone else. I'm sorry Alex."

 

Alex looked at their clasped hands and remembered about her discussion with Kara earlier. She needed to tell Maggie about everything that she was feeling but she was scared. She didn't understand her feelings and she wanted to before she brought Maggie into this. 

 

"You're sorry. I'm sorry, I just should have told you outright how I was feeling about the whole situation. You are my best friend Maggie and you have people who care about you again. You're not alone anymore. Just please be more careful. I don't want to lose you." 

 

"You won't. I promise." affirmed Maggie.

 

"Now why don't you go clean up so we can eat dinner. Celebrate Easter and your successful mission. I suspect Max will be eating elsewhere so you can tell Kara and me all about it with no interruptions." said Alex getting up from her chair and walked towards the kitchen.

 

Maggie followed her lead and headed upstairs to her room to change into a fresh pair of clothes not before splashing her face with some water. Once in her room, she smiled at the sight of a small bouquet of blue flowers lying on her pillow. 

________

 

"You were right about Maggie. She has the devil's luck. But if she chooses to be my enemy, all the good fortune in the world won't save her." stated the Cardinal as he and Milady walked through his dimly lit private office. 

 

"Then I'll help her make the right choice." declared Milady and the Cardinal began the trek up the stairs to the upper levels of his apartments before turning back around to address his agent.

 

"Oh, I don't suppose there was any sign of the Queen's diamond pendant?"

 

"None at all."

 

"Pity." conceded the Cardinal and Milady doesn't think he believed her but The Cardinal continued to walk towards the stairs anyway and Milady pulled out her new necklace.

 

A diamond pendant.

________

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well the diamond pendant has been found. Let me know your thoughts on this story. Thanks again for reading.
> 
> Next story: We'll meet a couple of other Supergirl characters in this world, I won't tell you who so it'll be a surprise. Maggie and the Musketeers are sent to retrieve someone for the King. More on Lena's and Milady's backstory. Alex's coming out journey will officially begin. My hope is to try to model Alex’s feelings after 2x03 and 2x04. I'm gonna try for a fourth story and try to have Alex's journey follow 2x05. Hope you guys are ready. I'm really excited about the next two I hope to write!! I'll try to have the first chapter up in about two weeks.


End file.
